minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Soren the Architect
Soren the Architect 'is the leader of the Order of the Stone, and a central character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. He is described as a great architect, hence his name. He is voiced by John Hodgman. He first appeared in "The Order of the Stone" as a flaskback and in "The Last Place You Look" as a character. Biography Appearance He has ginger hair with a moustache and beard as well as pale skin. His armor has a tan tinge to it and back in some areas. He has fingerless, grey gloves and brown pants. Prior to episode 3, he wore a grey hardhat and tan goggles. Personality Soren appeared to be an eccentric, and a complete genius in his first few appearances. He was not above putting himself in danger to conduct his research, and spoke of a desire to be anything other than Soren the Architect. He is the discoverer of the Command Block, and he grew to be dependent on it after realizing what it could do, becoming a coward in the process. Killed Victims The list below shows the victims Soren has killed: *The Ender Dragon (Alongside The Order of the Stone, zapped out of existence) *Hostile Mobs Items *Golden Sword *Super-TNT *The Amulet of the Order of the Stone (Introduction) *Wooden Sword *Enderman Suit (The tall one and the shorter one) Quotes Trivia *In other worlds, there are books written by Soren. **In Isa's Throne Room, there is a book called Habits of the Endermen, by Soren. **In the White Pumpkin's lair, there is a book called Walking Among the Endermen, also by Soren. **In Harper's Secret Laboratory, there is a book called The Redstone Heart by Soren. **In Hadrian's Palace, there's a book called A Man Forever Voyaging by Soren. * In "The Last Place You Look", Soren does not have his hat like in "The Order of the Stone". This is similar to Magnus the Rogue and Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer. *Soren has a aviophobia (fear of flying), similarly to Sandy. *In the Minecraft: Story Mode skin pack on Console and Pocket Editions of Minecraft, there is a skin that shows what Soren looks like without his armor. *Have a skin of Soren without his armor in the Story Mode files. *There's a theory about Soren being an Old Builder. This is supported by he wrote books, and they appeared in Episodes 5-8. **Soren might've known Isa, Cassie Rose, Harper, Mevia, and Hadrian. Because they all have books writen by him. Isa has, "Habits of the Endermen, by Soren." Cassie's got, "Walking Among the Endermen, by Soren." Harper's got, "The Redstone Heart, by Soren." And Hadrian's got, "A Man Forever Voyaging, by Soren." *It is unknown what happened to Soren after Episode 4. Gallery Soren_Nervous.png|Soren with a dying Ellegaard. (Determinant) Jesse_and_Soren.png|Soren with Jesse images (6).jpg|Soren in his Laboratory. ABAAHP Soren and Ellegaard.png|Soren with Jesse's Gang Soren's normal reaction.jpeg Soren1.jpg|Soren in his Laboratory. SorenasEnderman1.png|Soren wearing an Enderman Suit. SorentheArchitect.jpg|Soren in Ivor's lab. Soren the architect.jpg Soren2.jpg|Soren in the Stronghold next to his fortress. Soren.png|Soren making the Amulet of the Order of the Stone. Mcce mcsmpack soren unarmored.png|Soren in the MC:SM Skin Pack on Console Edition without his armor. Oddly enough, he never once in the story not have armor on. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Builders